


Memories

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice d’anima [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto col prompt di We are out for prompt:Remus/Tonks, angst: Tonks sopravvive alla guerra, Remus no.





	Memories

Memories

 

Tonks teneva la mano di Teddy nella propria, i capelli grigio topo le ricadevano ai lati del viso e i suoi occhi erano arrossati, segnati da pesanti occhiaie.

I capelli del bambino passavano da rosa ad azzurro, mentre Teddy guardava la foto dell’uomo sulla lapide.

“Sai, lui ti assomigliava tanto. Era intelligente, posato, sagace e un po’ magrolino. Però a prescindere dalle apparenze, era un uomo coraggioso e capace di grandi battaglie. È stato un eroe per molte persone” disse Tonks con voce rauca.

“Io sono coraggioso come papà?” chiese Teddy.

Tonks si abbassò e prese in braccio il piccolo, rimanendo in piedi davanti alla tomba.

“Ne sono sicura…

Anche lui lo sarebbe stato. Ti voleva così tanto bene, era così felice il giorno in cui sei nato” disse con voce roca.

< Era anche così felice del fatto che tu non fossi un lupo mannaro come lui, voleva darti una vita normale e il più possibile felice > pensò.

Teddy sorrise.

“Spero di renderti orgoglioso, papà” disse alla foto del genitore.

Alle loro spalle le foglie autunnali cadevano, portate via dal vento gelido, l’odore dovuto all’umidità riempiva tutto il cimitero.

 

 

[191].


End file.
